A Dream Come True
by Warriorlass
Summary: You are sent to the world of Hetalia during a storm! How will you return home, that is if you want to? This is a reward for my readers because I recently made it to 25,000 hits! THANKS GUYS! This more or less HetaliaXreader. I will be posting weekly. :D!
1. Electrocuted

"UGH! I HATE YOU! FUCK MY LIFE!" You screamed slamming and locking the door. You got on your computer and turned on a Hetalia AMV, the music blaring at the highest volume. You pulled up a new document and started working on one of your nationxreader requests for your readers. It was the only thing that calmed you down anymore, because when you got a reader's review, you were so happy that someone actually cared.

Every so often though you would type into another document which was your personal fake chat room where you played as the Hetalia peoples in their own character, so you could feel like they were actually talking to you. You looked at the computer screen as you typed in a response from France to you. You felt major depression as you typed in:

_You guys are my only friends; I wish I was with you at the World Meeting Mansion right now…_

You thought you heard your parents scream at you to turn off the computer because there was a storm coming on. But you weren't sure, so you just shrugged it off, and not a moment later an electric surge shot through you sending jolts coursing through your body. Your body shook vigorously and you blacked out.

You woke up with a groggy feeling clouding your head and asked yourself, "What the hell happened?" You sat up where you were at and opened your eyes to see multiple people you knew all too well. You turned white with shock, "Holy fucking shit!" You jumped and tumbled off the table hit the wall, "What the hell!"

"Took the bloody words right out of my mouth." England said.

"Yeah I know I did, England." You grumbled.

They all stared at you, "Now how do you know us, but we don't know you?" England asked.

"Um…well…oh my gawd, I don't know how to say this but…I-I know all of you by heart."

They gawked.

"I can't believe I'm actually talking to you guys…this has to be a dream, oh well though. Here it goes; I'm not from this world. I mean, I'm from earth but you all are like from a different dimension than my own earth."

"Vhat are you trying to say?" Germany barked.

"What I'm saying is, you all are anime characters from a television show I watch, called Hetalia which is based mainly one World War 2 and around that time era. But the main characters that the story revolves around are Germany, Japan and most of all, Italy. But then there are the antagonists who are the allied powers that would be China, Russia, England, France, and America. Then there are the supporting characters, which would be everyone else."

They all had a severe case of slack jaw and then Italy said, "Ve~ I don't understand!"

"Alright, let me just give you an explanation that would be much easier to understand, I stalk all of you guys."

There was a clamor of noise as everyone finally understood.

"A stalker of moi? Mon cherie! Where have you been all of my life?" France exclaimed and took you into his arms and spun you around. You laughed, and kissed his cheek. You loved all the characters but France and Prussia where your top two.

"This is so cool!" America exclaimed, "So where are you from? You sound American."

"I was born in America, from the northwest actually. But I am a mutt ethnic, which means I have a lot of different countries that run in my blood."

"So who are you most closely related to?" Japan asked.

"Well, mainly Germany, Ireland and America because I am like little less than ¾ German, 1/8th Irish and I have a good amount of Cherokee Indian." You said.

They nodded and there was a lot of talk, Germany smiled though, "Mostly German? Do you know much of my language?"

"Some, I used to be able to count to 20 but now only 10 but I know a few other words. But then again I've learned a lot about all of you in order to…write about you." You said trying again to keep from having to explain everything all over again.

Finally America spoke up again, "Wait! I got it! Are you saying that we are a tv show you watch and that you came into our lives by a random occurrence?"

"Don't be so confusing aru~!" China called out.

"Okay, you know how there's cartoons with characters and storylines, well what if we went into that world? Putting ourselves in a situation where we could talk to the characters of a TV show. That's what happened to her."

"Wow, didn't think you would figure that one out." You teased America.

He made a face at you but you knew he was only teasing you back.

"This is an interesting predicament we are currently in, we have no idea how you got here except that you just came crashing down on the table from some other 'parallel' dimension of our own Earth." Austria said sipping his tea.

"You know…I can't quite remember either…The last thing I remember, I was pretending to be you guys and I wrote something to myself using words France would say, then I told you guys you were my only friends and then…and then, nothing, I awoke in this room."

"So we are your friends in your mind?" Russia asked.

"More or less, yes, Russia, you see, I've recently moved to a new city and I've lost contact with all my friends so all I do is write…stories, I guess you can say, about people who fall in love with you guys, and I also write out fake chat rooms where you all talk to me, even though you aren't really doing so. But I know you all so well, I know what kind of people you are and what you would say to me, to cheer me up." You said.

"That sounds kind of pathetic." England said rolling his eyes.

"Well no one asked you, so go talk to your flying mint bunny." You snapped.

England blushed bright red and twiddled with his thumbs.

"So vhy and how are you here vith us?" Germany asked.

"I-I don't know…I wish I did, but I don't." You said as you leaned against France's chair. "This shouldn't be real, from where I come from; you all aren't real people, just animated personified countries."

"So what are you going to do?" Switzerland asked.

"I don't know, I have no idea how to get back home. Not that I want too, really, there's nothing left but pain waiting for me back at home. If I should even call it that, it's where I live, not a place I really can call home." You grumbled sadly.

"Well, we may not know you miss, but we'll do our best to be the friends you think us to be." Canada said.

"Yeah, don't worry baby, we'll take good care of you." Turkey replied.

"Si! We will make sure you have a roof over your head and food to eat." Spain said with a wink.

"We've got your back." Greece promised.

You smiled, "Thanks guys, you're all so sweet."

"But the question is, how would it be best to share you da ze~?" South Korea asked with a mischievous grin.

Everyone went silent.

"Well as long as we're all okay with her and she likes us, does it really matter? We could just take turns with her." China said.

"W'll h'w w'ld we d'c'de th't?" Sweden questioned.

"We should start with the youngest country!" Sealand exclaimed.

"I don't know Sealand, this girl needs someone who can take care of her, not take care of you." Latvia said apologetically.

"Well in that case she should like totally live with me first, I have so many clothes that I could dress her up in!" Poland exclaimed.

"I'm sure you do." Lithuania sighed.

"Well don't forget, we can also do this by houses, since some of us live with others." Hungary suggested.

"I don't want her at my big brother's house." Belarus growled.

"I think it would be fine." Ukraine said.

"She's welcome to stay at my big brother's house first, right big brother?" Lichtenstein replied.

Switzerland nodded, "Right."

Estonia sighed, "So how _are_ we going to arrange her house staying arrangements?"

"We could do it by alphabetical order of our countries." Finland said with a light smile.

Egypt nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

"Damn this is taking for ever! When is the reception I'm hungry!" Romano exclaimed.

"But then it vill take forever for her to be over at my place! I'm the awesome one; shouldn't ve go by how awesome ve are?" Prussia ranted.

You tried hard not to blush; as he was your number one favorite.

"I still think alphabetical!" Finland said.

"How about we let her choose how this goes!" America yelled.

They all stopped and agreed, and turned to you, now the pressure was on.

"Uh…uh…pick a number between 1 and 100!" You exclaimed quickly.

They all picked a number, and you had your number set.

All of them set their numbers:

America 4

Austria 8

Belarus 15

Canada 16

China 23

Denmark 42

England 1

Estonia 33

Finland 20

France 55

Germany 56

Greece 12

Hungary 87

Iceland 67

Japan 90

Latvia 25

Lichtenstein 28

Lithuania 74

Italy 11

Norway 22

Poland 99

Prussia 100

Romano 69

Russia 5

Scotland 43

Spain 91

South Korea 81

Sweden 71

Switzerland 61

Turkey 51

Ukraine 14

"Well…my number was 13 so, the two closest to me are Ukraine and Greece. So I think since Ukraine and her family and Russia's subordinates all live together, I should start there, that way I can be with everyone there and then go on to the next home."

"Oh but hey! How is _ going to get back home?" Sealand asked.

"For some reason, I want to say that I don't want to go home." You said.

"Did you have an argument with your parents?" Russia asked.

That's when it all came to me, "Yes! I was! I was angry at them because I had no friends, and I was being neglected and so I had become real hermit and then I was listening to them and I wished to be here and then all of a sudden an electric surge shocked my body and that's how I came to be here!" You exclaimed.

"Wow…that's so cool!" Latvia said.

"Definetly something I would love to checkout." Estonia agreed.

"Well, if the meeting is over today then we should all start heading home." Lithuania said lightly.

I counted the households up and nodded, "This could work, with each of the different homes, I will be here for fourteen weeks and I can be with everyone."

"Doesn't mean everyone will like it." Belarus growled.

You rolled your eyes; you had never been scared of her. You just got overly annoyed with her obsession with her big brother.

"Well, we'll be off now da!" Russia smiled as he led his big household away.

Everyone else began to file out as well, and you smiled as you knew you were about to have a _world _of an adventure!


	2. Mother Russia's House

You walked into the massive home and gawked in awe at how beautiful the place was. Pillars were posted around orderly and held up the ceiling that was at least a hundred feet above you. You felt like so small! The elaborate designs and tapestry that hung around the walls were intricate and beautiful beyond anything you had ever seen. What's more, you couldn't believe this was happening! You of all the people in the world were lucky enough to get caught up in the world of Hetalia. You couldn't thank the world, or the universe enough for this lucky chance!

This was like getting a VIP pass to go back stage and meet your favorite band, or going to an anime convention and getting a love confession from your favorite voice actor! Only, this was a bazillion times better because it wasn't the voice actors, it was the literal animated characters themselves!

Suddenly you stopped in pure shock, _if everyone in Hetalia is animated…and I am from a 3D world…did that mean…No…no it couldn't…I couldn't…_

"Um…where's the restroom? I kind of want to freshen up a bit." You fibbed, the only thing you wanted to see, was a mirror.

Ukraine smiled, "Don't worry little brother, I will show her where the bathroom is." The big breasted woman grabbed your hand kindly and led you to the bathroom, "I will be waiting down the hall, so come find me when you're done."

You smiled and nodded, "Thanks Ukraine, I'll do that." You entered the bathroom and for some reason locked the door. Then you hesitantly walked in front of the mirror, and gasped. It was just as you had thought.

You not only dropped into a world of anime, you _were _an anime likeness of your 3D self! The colors of everything were sharp and distinct, and it was just too real. You looked at your hands, they looked 3D enough to you…so….Oh! That's it! To you, you look the same but to the others they see another animated character! It made since now!

You let out a deep disbelieving yet excited breath; you could get use to this. Friends you knew, though they didn't know you like your fake chat room would suggest. You washed your hands and your face and smiled, so this is how you would look like as a Hetalia girl…amazing. You smiled brighter than ever, bright red coloring took over your cheeks and they began to hurt because you were smiling so big.

"This…is…FREAKING AWESOME!" You shouted as you danced out the bathroom door and ran smack into a glaring Belarus, she pushed you into the bathroom and pinned you on the floor with a cold blade close to nicking your neck, you froze in fear. A moment ago you were excited about being a living breathing anime girl, but one deep breath you'd be a dead anime girl.

You looked up into her cold murderous eyes, and she stared you down, her very essence screamed that she'd murder you in a heartbeat. You tried to play it cool and strong, "You have a problem with me Bel?"

"I will murder you faster than you can blink if you get near my brother in any way shape or form,"

"I kinda figured that much." You growled fearlessly.

"Are you mocking me?" She snarled pressing the blade closer to your neck, and then you could feel a thin line of hot liquid trickle down your neck.

"I wouldn't press my luck if I were you Bel, when Russia finds out you put a nick in his guest's neck, you will be lucky to just get yelled at. Remember, I know you're brother just as well, if not better than you do yourself."

She tried to act like she was not scared, but you could tell she was by the way she wiped her knife and put it away. "Remember what I said, or I really will kill you." She hissed.

"Roger that Belarus." You said a bit sarcastically.

She narrowed her beady eyes at you and then walked off, probably in search of Russia. You pressed your fingers against your neck to stop the bleeding, and then washed it with cold water and then continued to put pressure on the nick as you searched for a band aid and then when you found one, you applied it to the wound. Then set out to find Ukraine.

You found her where she said she would be. She noticed the band aid first thing and asked, "Belarus?"

You chuckled, "Yeah, but if Russia asks, a razor fell form the medicine cabinet and nicked me."

Ukraine nodded a little uncertainly. "Don't worry Ukraine, I'm fine. Belarus doesn't scare me."

"Then you should be aware of your surroundings so she doesn't jump you again." Ukraine warned you sweetly.

"Of course, I will be careful, I promise." You promised her.

Ukraine led you to the dining hall, and Russia had you sit beside him. Lithuania came in with the last dish of food, and set it on the table and took off his apron, "Alright everyone, dig in!" He said with a big smile as he sat down.

Everyone started to pile their plates up with food and Russia smiled, "So after our done visiting all the other countries would you become one with Russia da?"

You grinned and politely said, "I'll think about it, no promises though."

"So do you know anything about computers?" Estonia asked with a light smile.

"Heck yeah, or else I would've never been able to type up so many fan fictions about you guys."

"You are so cute, _! How old are you?" Latvia asked.

You blushed and said, "I'm old enough to know better not to ask someone their age. I'm in my teens and that's all you need to know."

Everyone laughed at that remark, then Russia stopped and peered at your wound and forced you to allow him access to see your neck, "Why , then Russia stopped and peered at your wound and forced you to allow him access to see your neck, "Why are you bleeding da?"

"A razor flew out of a medicine cabinet and attacked me." You chuckled trying to distract me.

Russia scowled, "No lies." He turned to Belarus, "Why did you do this da?"

"Why do you think Russia? Your little sister is in love with you, she doesn't want me to get close to you." You said to him.

Russia shook his head and barked at his sister, "Can I please have a pretty friend over without you scaring her away! Da! You can be so annoying sometimes; you're my sister, that's incest!"

Belarus had a mixture of hurt and anger broiling under her facial surface. "Russia please, don't yell at her. Is it really that bad that your sister loves you so much? Even if it does put others in harm, I think it's really sweet, sick about the marrying part, but sweet that she loves you so much. I wish my family loved me as much as you were loved by yours. So please don't be too angry with her!"

The Baltic states and everyone else were slack-jawed by you defense for Belarus.

Belarus looked your way then at her food, and for a single split second she had the barest hint of a smile. You had won her respect, and that, gave you the best feeling in the world.

The following day you went shopping with Belarus and Ukraine and had a blast. During the week, Ukraine taught you how to make some of her favorite meals. Estonia and you played a lot of video games, you and Latvia went out to a park and bought ice cream.

Then on the final day before you went to the next house, Russia got you up early in the morning and you both went on a hike in the Russian snow.

"So it seems like you've had a good time here da?"

"Yeah, it's been great. I really have enjoyed being here."

Russia smiled warmly and then suddenly he hugged you close to his chest, "Over the week, I've fallen in love with you. Family means so much to me, though they can be annoying and on your first day you defended my sister, and that makes me respect and love you more than anything. Please consider becoming one with Mother Russia da?"

"I will think on it, but do you seriously lov-,"

Russia cut you off with a deep throated demanding kiss, he pulled back with teary watery eyes. "Da."

You got all teary eyed as well and hugged him back. "Thank you, you're really an amazing guy, and I promise to consider your offer."

For the rest of the day you both had fun walking and talking. Then later he took you to the Russian ballet and it blew you away.

He took you then to lunch and you had a blast, as he taught you certain words in Russian.

Then he took you sight seeing and you talked about the story of Anastasia, a tale you had always loved.

"So, what is your home life like?" He asked.

You dropped your gaze, "I'm friendless and alone, my parents treat me like crap, and make me sound like a spoiled brat. I use to do a lot around the house and when I asked for small things like writing materials or hugged they said I asked them for too much, and they mess up the house then blame it on me."

Russia shook his head angrily, "That is wrong, punishment should go to who it is due to."

"I agree Russia, thank you for listening."

"Da." He said with a smile and kissed you.

The following day since Greece was the next one who got close to your number, Russia sent you off with him.

"Bye Russia! I promise to consider your offer!" You called out as you waved to him and walked off with Greece.


	3. Greece and His Love for Cats

You lay on the grass beside Greece; he was asleep again with a couple of cats on his chest. You were on the borderline of that, but you were still half awake and you stared up at the moving clouds. The movements of clouds had always fascinated you, though others wouldn't bother looking at the clouds. Most thought they were too slow, but not to you, you found them incredibly fast. But you guess that's how some are, some are star watchers, some watch clouds, and then there are those who don't watch either or do both.

You were a 'both'. You loved clouds and stars; you smiled as you breathed in the fresh rich air of Greece's homeland. There was something about that made you both want to take a nap and go on a fantastic adventure! Suddenly Greece turned in his sleep and his strong muscular arm wrapped over you. You tightened your body at the initial shock and then relaxed he was just asleep. He cuddled you close and you smiled at how adorable he looked in his sleep.

He then planted his lips on you, and slid his body on top, pinning your wrists above your head, as he deepened the kiss. You moaned into his dominating kissed and then growled playfully, "You dirty bastard, you weren't asleep were you?"

A smile crept across his lips as he opened his eyes, "I was…then I awoke, but kept my eyes close. You need to be aware of your surroundings, or else, you might let your guard down." He said as he rolled up my shirt, little by little, kissing and licking my stomach, he held my legs between his own, in a pinching manner. You were helpless…or maybe you weren't. You focused your strength into one leg, and before he knew it, you brought it up and grinded it against his length.

He moaned and blushed covered his face and his eyes closed to enjoy the sexual tension that was building up within him. Greece locked lips with you again, giving you a deep throated kiss. "G-Greece." You moaned as you ran his hands up his chest, under his shirt. He smiled into the kiss, "You just moaning, or is there a question in coming?"

You giggled, "Both…why are you doing this?"

Greece blushed a bit more, "I…I don't know…I just feel like we have a connection. Last night when we were watching the stars and I was showing you the constellations, and we were talking about my legends…you seemed to know a lot."

"I've done a lot of research." You said.

"But why?"

You smiled, "I love your country and culture, I've always wanted to be one of those people who would visit countries and learn their cultures, and get paid for it. It's my dream, to do that. It's a job I love that I can get paid to do, and then I will write stories on what I know. I also want to be a writer obviously."

Greece smiled and kissed you again, and massaged your breasts through the cloth, your body tensed again under his fierce grip. "G-Greece…" You moaned again. He then hissed in your ear, "What's your favorite Greek legend?"

You thought about it for a minute, "The one with Orpheus, when he went to the underworld to save the one he loved. How he lost faith and turned around, losing his love forever."

Greece smiled, "Interesting pick, very interesting. It's not my personal favorite, but I like that one too."

"Then what's yours?" You asked.

He smiled, "The life story of Heracles."

You laughed, "Well if that's not a classic."

You both laughed and then he grinned and stroked your face caringly. You blushed lightly, and smiled, you felt so calm and relaxed even with Greece invading your personal space. "I like you _, you're a really interesting person." Greece said.

You kissed him back, and answered, "And I like you, you're cute, funny, and you know how to make a girl moan."

He chuckled, his deep laugh that made you smile; he had such a handsome laugh, and a beautiful smile. You liked seeing it on him. "Lay down, Greece." You ordered lightly. He looked at your curiously, "Why?" You laid a gentle finger on his lip, smiling with an innocent tenderness and he moved into a sitting position beside you. You climbed on top of him and pushed him down, he grinned beneath you. His brunette hair sprawled on the grass. You leaned down and laid a gossamer kiss upon his lips.

You pulled his white shirt off with a fairy's touch, a light smile on you, with a gentle gaze. Softly you began to kiss his chest again and again; they were random but left no spot untouched. Then your lips lead to his naval and you licked the inside of his belly button, and instead of tickling him, it only made his erection harden beneath you. He grunted with pleasure as he squeezed you ass tightly. "_." He moaned. "Don't worry, I'm not leading you on for nothing, you will get your just reward." You promised.

And to prove your words, you unzipped his pants. And as you kissed him deeply, you slid your hand down and through the cloth of his boxer shirts. Making sure not to touch his skin, you made sure to hold his member with the cloth between your hand and his length. Then with a firm but gentle hold you began to pump him up and down, he blushed deeply, looking like he would in one of the pictures with him and Turkey. His face was so cute and sexy.

"No sex?" He whimpered through your touch as he rubbed your sides vigorously.

You grinned, "Maybe next time."

He smirked, "What a flirt."

"At least I'm not a tease." You giggled.

After he came we both went to his house and while you washed your hands, he went to go make us something to eat.

We continued to talk and laugh, you love his philosophy on life, and you liked this time you spent with him. The stories and legends he told, they excited you.

After a few days of sight seeing and talking you were lying beside him in his bed as he napped, you hadn't had intercourse with him. He just didn't want to go outside today and he wanted your presence beside him.

Then suddenly you thought of something that would put some oompf into his day. You slipped out of bed and went to a store; you came back and hid in his closet.

Greece woke up a few minutes later, having gotten his rest for a while. "_?" He said a bit drowsily, blinking his eyes to adjust them to the light. He got up and looked around the house and then opened the closet and he blushed a bright red. You were dressed up in one of those black cat woman costumes with the cat ears, tail and a black corset and frilly skirt.

"Uhhah…" He managed to mumble, though it wasn't much a word, than it was an exclamation to keep him from nose bleeding. One simple word fell from his mouth, "Sex?"

You laughed at his adorableness; you pushed him on the bed, and climbed on top of him. "I'll think about it, but for now I'm the cat, you're the mouse. I play with you, you submit to me."

Greece grinned, "Are you normally the dominating girl type."

You winked sexily at him, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Greece nodded, "So it's a game, in that case…" He flipped you over on your back and whipped out a pair of hand cuffs and attached you to the headboard. You blushed crazily, "L-Let me go, Greece." You said with big innocent eyes. He held your chin, "Nah, I think I'll see if you prefer being the dominating one or the," He undid your corset and licked your taut nipple, erect for his touch, "one being dominated." He growled playfully as he nipped and tugged at your other nipple teasingly. "G-Greece!" You moaned deeply, blush covering your submissive face.

"But if you were the type to like being dominated, is it simple domination or is it something else?" Leaving the bed he pulled a box out from underneath his bed and pulled out a riding crop, and tugged off the tag that had read:

_Happy Birthday Greece, from England._

You blushed even brighter at the sight of the sex toy. "Y-You aren't really going to-," but you didn't get a chance to answer as he put you into a position where you couldn't see his face. He pulled off your black skirt and with only your panties to cover your ass, he let a nice sharp swat come across it and you screamed from the delicious pain. Desire pooled from you, and soiled your panties. "Ah, so that's it, you're into the masochistic kinky stuff. Now I know." He said, and thought you were not able to look at him, you knew a hot smile was covering his face.

He popped you a few more times with the rider's crop, and then leaned down and kissed each red cheek, and you could sense him grinning as he turned you back over and began putting a condom on. You suddenly, freaked, "P-Please G-Greece, I-I'm not ready for that."

He stopped, "_, are you a virgin?"

You blushed a dark crimson red, and without looking at him in embarrassment you nodded. He smiled lightly and kissed you, "That's okay, I understand. But I'm heavy, and I need to release. So I'm just going to take you from the rear, is that alright?" You were shy in answering but you gave him a tentative nod.

He smiled and turned you around again, and kissed the back of your ear, whispering, "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

You nodded, and Greece began to anally make love to you.

Your moans and screams filled the air, fueling his desire for you more and more.

"G-GREECE! I'M-I'M ABOUT TO- AHHAH!" You screamed as you climaxed, after a few more short thrusts he pulled out and came as well. He collapsed beside you and held you close.

"You were amazing." You whispered.

"Thanks, you were great too, I loved those sounds you made."

You smiled and fell asleep in his arms.

Finally the day came where you had to leave Greece, and go on to the nest person or household. This time it was the household of America and Canada. You waved and winked at Greece, "Thanks Greece, I had a great time! See you soon!"


	4. Canada's Tough and America's Gentle WHA?

"Psst, _, wake up." A voice whispered in my ear. You moaned and woke up, Canada smiled and waved, "I'm sure America's going to give you a lot of time with him before I get a chance so get dressed warmly I'm taking you somewhere special for your first day here." You nodded and he left, and you did so. Canada drove you a ways until you were at a ski resort.

"Whoa! This is it!" You asked excitedly.

He smield warmly, "Yeah, well sort of we'll be staying her for a bit, today, tomorrow and half of the next day. This way I get half the week with you, and so will America."

"Very clever, Canada." You said with a bright smile.

"I hoped you'd like my idea."

Canada paid for everything and you went to check out the suit. "I-I hope you don't mind that's a one bedroom suite. It gets cold up here in Canada, so I figured we could share the bed and-," He blushed deeply, "maybe cuddle to preserve body warmth?"

You giggled, "Is that what you call it? 'Cuddling' that's new."

Canada turned beet red and started to protest that, that was not what he meant until you kissed his cheek, "It's fine sweetie, don't worry about it, I know what you meant. I was just teasing." Canada relaxed and laughed, "Oh, okay. You really got me going there."

"Did I?"

"Uh..." He turned beet red again.

You just laughed harder, "Oh I'm sorry I'm being so cruel, I know what you mean to say is innocent, but I can't help it sometimes."

Canada rolled his eyes good naturedly, "S-So, you ready to rum-uh...ski?"

You laughed again, "Good, you're learning to avoid words that can be turned into innuendos."

He smiled and gave you some spare ski stuff and you held his hand, which made him blush all the more.

You stood at the top of the hill looking down terrified, "I-I-I can't do this." You said.

"Sure you can, it's easy, just use these to push you down."

"Um...o-okay." You said feeling like you might be sick from the devastating height.

"Let's go at the count of three okay? One...two...three!" He said and pushed off, and without thinking, I did the same and I flew down at rocket speed biting my lip to keep from screaming my head off the whole way down."

When he reached bottom he turned up and saw you flailing around, "Oh no, that's what it was, she's scared of heights!" Canada realized as you fell and began toppling in the snow; Canada hurried and caught you, "H-Hey, you okay." He asked as he helped you up. You hugged him tightly and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry _, I had no idea that you were scared of heights."

You bobbed your head as you clutched his clothes tighter. He then lifted your chin to look at him, "How about we go to the suite and get some hot cocoa?"

You nodded with final tears dripping down your eyes, "Th-That sounds good, I like that."

Canada and you went up to your guys' suite and he made you some hot cocoa and handed you a cup with a mountain of marshmallows, "I take you for the type who loves tons of marshmallows."

"You take me right." I said.

Canada smiled slyly, "That's what she said."

And you both laughed, and you high fived him.

"Wow good one!"

"So how about we got to the ice rink next?" He asked.

You smiled mischievously, "You ice skate?"

"Are you kidding? I'm a pro! Besides, how else would I be on a hockey team right?" He asked.

"For such a gentle person, you play a vicious and violent sport."

"I'm tougher than you think I am." He said with a wink.

"Oh really now, then let's go see more of your feminine side."

He only laughed and after we drank the hot cocoa we went downstairs and went to the ice rink and laced our feet up with the shoe-boot things.

He took my hand, "Ready?"

"You bet!" You confirmed and he helped you onto the rink, but after that you didn't need his help, you had done this a time or to before and you had learned on your own that you were a born natural. You couldn't do any tricks but you were certainly able to spin circles around others.

"W-Wow! You're magnificent!" He breathed as you came to stand beside him.

You blushed and smiled, "What can I say, I'm a natural."

Canada smiled, "Would you like me to help you learn some cool moves?"

You laughed, "Sure." So for the next half hour, that's what you did.

Then the games started and you and Canada played them well, and then sweet music came on, and it was for couples.

Canada blushed, "W-Would you like to be my couple?" You smiled brightly, "I'd love to." You said and he took you back onto the rink floor and you did many spins and dips and skating side by side, it was like being the leading characters from a musical on ice, like the nutcracker or something.

After a the rest of that day and most of the second you had enjoyed your time so much with him you couldn't believe how time flew. It was the evening of the second day and you were both in the suite's personal hot tub which in the room there was a window where you could see the stars, you crossed your arms under your chin and looked at them, "Isn't it gorgeous?" You breathed.

"Yes, you are." Canada whispered, you didn't hear him though. For once he did and didn't want you to hear that. You continued to watch the stars, and he came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your mid upper section, but just low enough to avoid your breasts, his warm wet back was against yours as he watched the stars too. But you didn't give him that much time as you turned and looked at him with a new sight. He smiled lightly and though at first bashful, he looked deep into your eyes and said, "_, I've had a great time these last two days, and I really li-like how you are handling this situation." He said though not what he was originally going to say.

You smiled and pressed a finger to his lips and letting the intoxicating heat of the tub get to you, you wrapped your hands around the nape of his neck and you pulled him into a light kiss. "You're such a sweet person Canada. I like you too."

Canada blushed brightly and smiled, and then blushing a bit he closed his eyes gently and pulled you into another kiss, flipping himself so that he was now up against the wall of the tub and you were now sitting on him. You didn't have time to blush as he claimed your lips with soft gentle sensitivity. Sensually he rubbed your back with his surprisingly deep strong hands. His fingers got entangled in your hair, and then left as he ran his hands along your sides and the gently but alluringly squeezed your butt.

You tensed up from his frisky touch and then you grinned and rubbed his crotch. "Uh-ohh!" He moaned, "Th-that's not fair!" Canada said closing his eyes tightly with pleasing discomfort. "Don't worry; I'm not going to lead you on if you behave."

"R-Really? He asked.

You nodded and Canada smiled, "Then I hope this wouldn't be considered misbehaving." He said as he closed his lips on your neck, marking a circle on your neck with his tongue then bit your neck lightly and began sucking deeply.

"Ughn, ah!" You moaned pleased by the gentle touch, though you began feeling weak and helpless, you were being dominated.

"So what reward where you thinking I could get?" He asked politely.

You stripped yourself of the top of your newly bought bikini, revealing your breasts, "Occupy these, and I will show you."

"With pleasure." He said and kissed each breast as a welcoming greeting and then licked and tugged at each of your nipples. "Ah! Ohhhm!" You moaned with pleasure, and before you could lose yourself to the pleasure you reached into his drawers and pulled his member out and began to pump and stroke it, easing the tension.

"Ahah." He gasped with a face of painful pleasure.

As the night wore on, and you had finished helping him release, he also helped you release some of the sexual tension yourself. It was great, and you wondered how many times you were going to do this type of thing? You already felt bad that you didn't give Russia this type of attention, as he was the first. You decided next time you got to be alone with him you would give him a good time as well. That night, he cuddled you, doing just as he said.

The next day you were taken home, and together they took you to an Ice Rink Amateur competition and you were given a beautiful glittering ice skating outfit. You won third place and they were very proud of you. Then America took you on a round the U.S.A. trip with his plane.

You went to Disney World, and you and America had a blast, going on rollercoaster and other rides and you met all your favorite characters from your childhood. You went to Hollywood, where you took a bunch of pictures with actors and actresses and then he took you to somewhere else.

"You can open your eyes now." He breathed in your ear, and you did so and he took his hands away. You gawked, "You don't really-,"

America nodded, "Go berserk. It's my treat." He said with a wink.

You laughed and hugged him tight and you took him into the first shop where you tried on hundreds of out fits and he taped every bit of it on his video camera. He had that video cam on hand ever since you started going on the trip. Then you went to lunch, "This is AMAZING!" You said as you munched on a really well made hamburger.

"Haha, that's because I'm the hero! I should know what you like."

You laughed at his obnoxious cockiness. Yet he was really sweet to, just a little more vocal than others.

Then you went to Mount Rushmore, Old Faithful, and many other places until you returned to New York. First you watched a Broadway show, and then watched a football game that he recorded.

"Come on, we're almost there." America said as he jogged up the stairs, you kept up well enough, having done many hikes and jogs in your past. You quickened your pace and caught up with him. "W-Wait up!" You breathed, and grabbed his big muscular arms. "What's the matter can't keep up?" He laughed kindly.

You punched his arm with your free hand, "Of course I can keep up, I just want...more sentimental time with you."

"Haha, if that's what you want to call it, sure, I'll slow down for you babe."

"Heh, thanks." You said blushing a bit as he walked the last bit up with you. When you both got to the top you breathed at the wonder and beauty of what you saw. You were at the top of Lady Liberty. "Isn't it great?" He said.

"Yeah." You breathed, "It's so beautiful up here." He hugged you tight to him, "This is my favorite place in the world. I could stand up here for hours. This was a gift from France, he sure as a thing for theatrics." America said. You smiled and leaned your head against his chest from where you stood underneath his arm. Your breaths began to slow and go calm. The music of New York rang in your ears.

Then you closed your eyes for a moment letting the sounds of New York calm you. Then something soft and light pressed themselves on your lips. The pressure increased lightly, "You're such a beautiful person, _, inside and out." America said as his lips moved to my ear and tugged at it gently.

You blushed, "A-America..."

"Yeah, I'm sorry." He said and pulled away, "I shouldn't have done that. Sorry babe, I just couldn't help myself. I felt like we had a connection."

"We do have a connection." You said, "What I was going to say was," You moved your head closer to him, "you could've gone deeper with the kiss." You deepened your pressure of your lips on him, and he did the dame, getting the upper dominating hand. "Hehe, you're not going to get the best of me. If anyone is going to get dominant it's going to be me, because I'm the hero." He said huskily as he moved behind me and took your lips again, and squeezed your breaths through the clothes.

You mewled with pained delight as his strong fingers worked their magic. After a few hours by your selves, up in the crown of Lady Liberty, doing second base, America grinned. "We should get you back to the house."

You blushed, "Yeah." You said and then as you began your descent slowly downstairs you shivered.

"Oh hey!" He said and stripped off his coat and dressed you in it.

"What a gentleman." You teased.

"Okay, so it's a sappy thing, but you need it more than I do. Besides, I doubt he would do this." He said and gave you a piggy back ride down the stairs.

"Is this even safe?"

"Does it matter as long as I keep my balance?" He laughed.

"You're crazy, and an idiot."

"As long as I'm loveable."

You went silent and blushed deeply, and nuzzled your face in his warm neck. This only made him grin, and kiss your hands which hung around his neck.

He carried you home and tucked you into bed, and kissed you goodnight, and as he stroked your hair, even though you were already asleep, he softly sang his national anthem.

"Good night, my heroine." He said, with a soft smile and then let you sleep.

The following morning you were being sent off to live with the Axis Powers. They had been planning to spend the week at Germany's house anyways so you knew this would be fun.


	5. German Hike Japanese Garden Italy's Food

You awoke to the amazing aromas of various foods coming from downstairs. You hurried downstairs in your cute pajamas and smiled brightly, drool peeking out from your mouth. You stared at the magnificent feast. There was German, Italian, and Japanese food all orderly crowding the table. "This all looks amazing! How long have you all been working in here?" You asked.

"I don't believe it matters as long as you enjoy the meal." Japan said with a nod, though his face had the barest hint of a soft smile.

"Ve~! Sit and eat _! You'll love it!" Italy said joyfully with amber eyes glowing with anticipation.

"If you don't like it, you don't have to finish it." Germany said with his harsh words, though he had a tinge of blush as he hoped you would enjoy it anyways.

"Thanks guys, this really looks delicious!" You said and sat down accompanied by the others and you at first tried minor samples of all the food. But when you tried them all, you were surprised that you couldn't say anything bad about any of the meals! Everything was positively delicious! You practically inhaled the dishes, the flavors so exquisite you couldn't get enough of any of it!

When you were done, you were bloated but very satisfied. Italy laughed, "Ve~! You eat like an Italian!"

You chuckled and suppressed some very extensive gas. "That was the best breakfast I ever had; I don't think I'll be able to eat until dinner."

"Good, because you will be very busy today." Japan said giving a look at Germany.

"Like what?" You asked.

"If it's what I think it is, then you're not going to have much fun." Italy mumbled.

Japan chuckled and finished up his food and took the polished off dishes to the sink. "Well Germany, you and _ go have fun now. Italy and I will take care of the house till you two come back."

Germany told you to wait outside by his vehicle. You did so, and Germany came out wearing a tan overcoat, and a black fedora, that hid much of what he wore. He put a few things in the trunk and drove you out. The wind blew through your hair, tossing it with the roaring rush. The cool air brought welcome chills up your arms. The sun beamed with a warming sensation. This was so amazing! But yet, you wondered where the hell could he be taking you?

Finally, he stopped at a parking lot that was surrounded by trees. There weren't any cars in the small parking lot, and you looked around in confusion, "Where are we?"

"This is Prussia and my favorite hiking spot. Believe it or not, Prussia and I love coming here to hike; it's one of the few outdoor activities he actually enjoys."

You chuckled, "I can hardly believe that, but I will take your word for it." You said with a large grin.

Germany hopped out of the car and brought out one hiking stick for himself and then snatched out a couple of backpacks. He handed you one, and slung the other over his own shoulders. "Italy thinks ve're going to be training vigorously, Japan doesn't know vhat ve're doing, but thinks it's a little bit different from vhat Italy is. But in all, they have no idea that I'm just having leisurely time vith you."

You laughed cutely, and shook your head, "Well, I'm glad I'm not going to be sweating from all exercise without purpose. On the contrary I love hiking, so this is going to be rather exhilarating for me." You said with a joyful glint in your eye.

Germany smiled, "I'm glad. Now let's enjoy some vilderness, huh?"

You nodded and the two of you hiked for hours, enjoying the day as it wore on. You talked about many things, the time seemed to fly by and you ate lunch in a lush meadow. Filled with beautiful wildflowers and he even surprised you by playing tag a bit. You chased each other around until he fell, and you, beside him. "Germany, I thought you were more mature than this?" You giggled the question.

"I am, but other than Prussia, no one knows that vhen I'm out here, in the vilderness like this, for pleasure, that I feel like I'm a child again. So my youth comes out in unexpected vays,"

"Well I think it's cute." You said rolling over closer to him.

Germany smiled and held you close to his chest, you listened to the slowing beat of his heart, as his body tried to adjust from the previous action that the two of you had participated in.

Soon sunset came along and you both sat on the edge of a cliff, letting your feet dangle, as you ate supper. "_..."

"Yes?" You said.

"I'm glad you're here, this might seem selfish, but I hope you can always stay here."

You smiled and let out a small tear, "Knowing how my life is at home...I wish I can stay here forever as well. I don't know how long I will be able to stay here though."

"Then I vill make you this promise, I vill do vhatever I can, to assure your stay here, is on a permanent basis."

"Really?" You asked with a hopeful gleam shimmering in your eyes.

He nodded, "It's a promise." Then he bashfully blushed and gave you a light but few second long kiss on the lips, and when he pulled back, he gazed into your eyes adoringly, for a bit longer until his lips gently met yours once again.

As you both drove home you both sang to some party music, but eventually you drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Japan shook you awake, and you opened your eyes and Japan smiled and put his fingers to his lips and took you outside and you both talked in hush whispers as you waited for the secret surprise. He hadn't said much about why he was taking you out to a secluded part of Germany's back yard, and why you stood at a gazebo now. But then you understood.

For as soon as the sun peeked up into the dark sky, the beaming rays of the morning sun beamed over the ground. The morning due glistened off the grass, the shrubs and even the velvet petals of the flowers on the bushes.

You were stunned into silence and the morning chill crept across your skin. The sight was positively awe inspiring!

After the sun had totally rose, Japan smiled and turned to you, "Beauty is always more appreciated when it's silent don't you agree?"

You thought about it, "Sometimes, depending on the person you're with."

He tilted his head with inquisitiveness and laughed lightly, "I suppose you're right. It can depend on who you're with."

Later that day Japan took you out to an authentic Japanese restaurant and you both talked about the stars and the culture of Japan as it had always fascinated you. That evening after a long walk, having lunch and watching his favorite anime, and reading the first volume of his favorite manga, and talking and blushing over yuri, hentai, and yaoi, you turned in for the night, wondering what Italy had planned for you.

You slept peacefully, and then you woke up briefly in the middle of the night, feeling warm. But you didn't pay it any mind until morning came along, and you rolled in your sleep and opened your eyes to find a sleeping but smiling auburn haired Italian. You were shocked at first but then you smiled, and slept in a bit, letting his arms embrace you as you slept in, (thankfully the door was locked), in that way, Germany wouldn't be able to ruin your morning. When you both did awake and had gotten dressed and ready for the day, Italy took you in his car and you both enjoyed a breakneck paced drive, then he took you to the beach.

As he was rubbing lotion on your back he said, "_, tell me what's your favorite Italian food?"

"Mmm, that would have to be the meat lover's pizza with cheese stuffed crust."

Italy laughed, "That's amazing! Mine would have to be spaghetti, though I love all sorts of pasta!"

Later you both made sandcastles and played tag in the water, and raced as far as you both could. Then upon returning you walked along the beach, picking up pretty rocks and shells. You both soon returned to Germany's house and you both watched sappy romance movies while cuddling in warm clothes. When dinner came along he made you a giant meat lover's pizza, and you ate yourself silly.

On the last day of your stay you were hiking again with Germany and you stumbled and sprained your ankle a little.

Germany set you on a boulder and placed an ace bandage on your ankle, and kissed your head with a smile, "Better?"

"Much, but I think you missed." You said and pulled his face to yours and covered his mouth with yours and trimmed his lips with your tongue." You pulled back from the kiss and grinned.

He flushed but smiled brighter, and kissed you back even harder.

Later about afternoon you were planting flowers in Japan's garden, when his hand touched yours and then hesitantly grabbed it, giving it a soft squeeze. You looked up and saw his soft warming smile. You leaned into him and he held you close, taking off his gloves and stroked your hair.

That evening, before your new house was going to take you in, Italy gave you a canvas, and you marveled at its beauty. His was a portrait he had done by memory of you! It was bewildering how accurate it looked!

"Thank you Italy, this is...magnificent!" You said and hugged him.

The three boys you had gotten to know so well this week, all stood side by side as you left with Hungary and Austria.


	6. Hungary and Quotes Austrian Masterpiece

You awoke to Hungary opening your curtains with the sun beaming through. "Come on _, let's go take a walk around town!" You sighed and stretched.

While you were out, you found that Hungary was much like you. A girl with a joy for yaoi, and that had a strong will, both of you loved being what you were, a female.

"You know I read this one quote thing that said, 'Of course we don't work as hard as men, we get it done right the FIRST time'." You said.

Hungary laughed, "Oh that is so true! I remember this quote that read, 'Be the kind of woman that when you get up in the morning, the devil says 'Oh damn! She's up!'."

You laughed at that, "So are you that person?"

Hungary chuckled, "Yeah, I think a few guys would agree to that."

"Right like Prussia and France?" You snickered.

"Yeah, mostly Prussia though."

You both enjoyed your guy time together.

That next morning you were walking around Austria's house, he was the first guy who didn't go out of his way to make something happen between you two, so went to go find him, and see why that was.

You followed the sound of piano music and you watched him from the corner of the doorway, listening to the sweet melodies that floated in the air. Austria looked up and nodded his head in such a way that it was gesturing for me to come over and sit with him. I sat beside him and he finished his piece.

"That was so beautiful Austria."

"Thank you, _, do you really not like your life at home?"

"The only people who care about me are my friends, and most of those friends right now are over the internet. I haven't been able to talk to my friends that I moved away from."

"You're parents must miss you though."

"Yeah sure, like that's true." You grumbled rolling your eyes.

"If you were my daughter and you went away for weeks on end I would be upset myself. Unlike the others, which I'm sure they would want you to stay here with all of us. Though, I can not say too much because it would be a great pleasure to have you with us as well. But I know that your parents would miss you very much. If you decide on going back, if you even can, try to give them a second chance. If they don't try and listen and understand, then yes, you'll be right and you won't have any regret in wanting to stay here. It's just something I wanted you to think about."

"Wow Austria, thank you, that was very insightful, though I doubt they will try and listen to me, I think you for the sentiment."

He nodded, "You're a very special girl, and I'm sure you're here with us because there's a lesson to be learned here. But that's a lesson for you to learn, I for one would have no idea what it would be."

You nodded, "Thank you again Austria...would you...would you teach me to play?"

He nodded. So for the entire week he helped teach you how to play. You learned fast, though you weren't perfect.

On the last night you were here, Austria, Hungary and you were all dressed in formal attire saying that they were taking you to a concert where many would be displaying their musical talents.

Everyone from Hetalia was there, and you wondered if they all joined things like this, as you listened to the music, your curiosity grew. Then when you thought it was all over, the announcer said, "And now, Miss _ playing Ave Maria on the piano!"

Everyone clapped, and you looked at Austria who was grinning and winked at you, "Go on my dear, this is your chance to shine."

You nodded with a bright smile and flushed and went up on stage and played the piece you had been practicing on for the last week. It wasn't the best, but for someone who had only been doing it for a week, you had done marvelously well.

The audience roared with approval, and you curtsied.

After you had been congratulated by everyone your recent things that had been bought for you went into the trunk of the house who would take you in this next week, and this time it was the self-proclaimed gentleman, yet you knew he had a foul mouth and a weakness in the kitchen. He was none other than England.


	7. England's Fairytales and Shakespeare

England drove you to his place and let you sleep till morning, "You did bloody brilliant at that recital." He said that morning as he made you breakfast, and served up the platters.

You grinned, "Thanks England, that's really kind of you."

"No, I mean yeah, but I'm serious, that was a well done piece, and in so short a time. Remarkable truly, and I hope you have an extraordinary time here with me."

You chuckled, "Well that depends on how you make it good for me."

England gave you an inquisitive smile, "Then I suppose we'll see about that, now won't we?"

"Yes I suppose we will." You smirked.

"Are you mocking me?" He asked with fake hurt.

"No, not at all chap."

There was a moment of silence before you both burst into tearful laughter.

"You're a saucy gal aren't you?"

"You'd better believe it." You said.

England grinned and then after you both ate breakfast, even though you had to pretend you loved the food and drink tons of water to wash your mouth out and then he takes you into his library, "You like fairytales or Shakespeare?"

"Love them both you replied happily."

He grinned brighter and then sat you down on his lap like he used to do with America and began reading your favorite fairytales: Rumplestiltzkin, Little Red Riding Hood, The Boy Who Cried Wolf, Three Billy Goats Gruff, and many others.

You laughed and throughout the first day you read so much you began to feel sleepy, not too mention as you listened to his heart as he read the rhythm sent you into a peaceful sleep. He was such a good reader.

The following afternoon he took you to all the greatest landmarks, and you both got pictures at Big Ben.

The following day he took you to see Shakespeare's Twelfth Night, you're absolute favorite! You turned to him and you kissed him, this was so amazing! All he had done for you these past three days.

That next evening you both laughed and talked and watched the stars as you took a stroll in one of his many gardens.

On the second to last day you were sitting on his lap again as he read fairytales and he had fallen asleep. You looked at his peaceful face and you realized just how cute he was. Then cautiously your lips covered his and then out of nowhere he's pinning you underneath him as the chair reclined. He smirked and kissed your neck, licking the tender flesh and nibbling on it. You moaned and wanted his touch. He complied by rubbing your sides vigorously and grinding his hips against yours. You moaned deeply under his power.

Damn this guy could arouse a girl!

"Whoever said you're a gentleman is a liar...at least partly." You grinned.

"Well I have to have some reason for people to like me, I know others hate my cooking, so personality and sex drive have to be there right?"

You laugh, "I guess that's true." You kissed him back and his tongue kicked your as for dominance.

The following evening you were given to the next person in line, who just happened to be the Nordics.

"Oooh this is gonna be fun." You grinned as you piled with them in their van. You popped your head out the window and blew England a kiss, "See ya soon!"


	8. Nordic Mansion

They all arrived at the Nordic Mansion. "Wow...this is fantastic guys!" You exclaimed. You didn't know them too well since they didn't show up in the show that much, but you were eager to get to know them.

That first day you just slept through because you were so exhausted, it's kinda like jet lag, but different because you're just jumping from house to house and it surprisingly it can be very tiring.

As you lay on your new bed for the week you began to wish you were back in your own bed. You didn't miss your family or anything, but you did miss your bed. Then another thought popped into your mind, you had been gone for seven weeks and you were starting on your eighth. At the end of this week you would have been gone for an entire two months.

You wondered if your readers would be upset for ignoring their requests, or if some of them would be worried that you just suddenly dropped dead. Never to take down a request again, and even if you ever did make it home again, you were sure to be backed up with a years worth of work.

How would you get home again? Certainly you couldn't get electrocuted back could you? There was no flippin' way. Was there?

Your mind exhausted itself so much that it was afternoon time the following day.

"Dude, I wonder if she's still alive?" Denmark's voice said.

"She'll be fine." Sweden said.

"The poor kid is a long way from home and she's been with so many of us by now, it must be tiring to be around a lot of guys and such few girls." Finland said.

"Well she's going to have fun here." Norway said.

"I agree with him." Iceland agreed.

"I can hear you guys." You grumbled sitting up and rubbing your eyes from the sleep. "Man...I totally slept today and yesterday away didn't I?"

They nodded, and Denmark said, "But hey don't worry about it, we're taking you out shopping."

You grinned at that, it really sounded nice.

So they took you to the mall and you all had a blast picking out what clothes you should get.

The next day Finland made you a small breakfast, and you didn't know why until he took you to his bakery and made you some of the best bread and pastries you ever had.

Then the two of you went on a walk and talked about life.

The following day you were with Sweden and he took you camping, he played out a puppet show for you, and you and him gazed at the stars and you talked about how you loved looking for shooting stars.

The day after that you were with Iceland both rode his two seated bike among the hills and meadows of his grassy country, telling you the history of why he was called Iceland.

With Norway, he took you out for ice cream and then to a movie.

Denmark somehow managed to get you to drink and get incredibly drunk and play strip poker. And to your amazement, you won, getting everyone down to their bare boxers. Denmark then vowed to NEVER play strip poker with you while you were drunk.

The next day you all went to roller skating and had a blast.

That evening China and South Korea picked you up, and took you to their home.


	9. Bad Fortune Cookie

You entered the quaint home of China and South Korea. The smell of incense burned from a metal burner. China Rain, you realized as you sniffed the air. It smelled amazing and it made your spirits lift.

"So, what's for dinner?" You asked.

"Chinese." China said then stopped South Korea, with the words, "And don't you dare say that Chinese food originated where you live."

South Korea closed his mouth and blushed lightly.

You giggled at the siblings, they were just too adorable.

China shook his head and said, "South Korea, go take her to her room. I go make supper."

South Korea grinned and grabbed your luggage with one hand and your hand with the other and he practically flew upstairs with you in tow.

He showed you the room you'd be staying, and he searched through your luggage without your permission and pulled out a red formfitting dress and his smile brightened even more, "Here you should wear this!" He exclaimed and left.

You sighed, took a shower and put the requested dress on along with black leggings, "He's so weird." You said lightly to yourself.

You went back to where they sat as they set up for you to eat with them, you sat beside them at the table and you laughed and talked with them. At the end of the meal while you were sipping at some Jasmine tea you opened the fortune cookie.

The fortune said: Enjoy the simplicity of today, because tomorrow will bring new challenges.

You pondered this fortune, you had always loved them and several times when growing up, you had tried to collect them all, but it never worked out well. But this fortune made you really think, it wasn't the usual fortune, and it gave you a deep foreboding feeling that there was an impending danger that was soon to come. But why would you think that? There was nothing in Hetalia that could possibly harm you if most of the characters cared about you. Suddenly you heard voices addressing you.

"Hmm? Sorry, what was that?" You asked.

They chuckled and China said, "What you're fortune read?"

"Sunny days cloud your future." You lied.

China laughed, "That's an oxymoron if I ever heard it. That's a good fortune."

You nodded giving a faulty smile.

The next day China took you to China town and you got some treats and the next night you and the boys played the Pocky game.

South Korea randomly harassed you, but you ended up making out with him whenever he did, because he was just as fun to mess with.

China had also taught you the basic Chinese letters and taught you how to paint in his style.

You wore a kimono for him and you listened to him read stories from his history, she had also fallen asleep listening to his smooth voice.

South Korea would often cook you treats and then one night, the night before you would go to someone else's house, you had a nightmare.

_You were amidst your Hetalian friends and then one by one they disappeared and there was only a dark and creepy shadow left, speaking in a garbled language you couldn't understand. Thick smoke like arms reached out and their tendrils closed around your throat and-_

You jumped into an upright position where you had been sleeping and sobbed, and you were soon joined by the too boys who soothed you and tried to ask what happened, but you lied and said you couldn't remember. You had a sneaky suspicion this nightmare was linked to the fortune, but how, and why?

One the day you were to leave, you confronted a pair of blondes, Switzerland and Lichtenstein.

"Bye!" You called to your Asian friends and left.


	10. Team Switzerland

You entered the wonderful home that Lichtenstein and Switzerland lived, and breathed deeply as you looked around, "Wow…it's beautiful. Thank you for having me."

"It's no problem." Switzerland shrugged, "I'm going to get lunch ready. You haven't eaten lunch yet have you?"

"No, and thank you." Switzerland nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Here, let me help you." Lichtenstein said with a big smile as she picked up one of your bags.

"Oh! Thanks Lichtenstein." You said and walked up the stairs together with your things. You only brought your clothes with you, as you remember having told Italy you would keep the portrait he had painted for you at his house until your traveling was done.

You sat down on the bed and looked around the guest room.

"It's not the same is it?"

"Hmm?"

"Not having your own bed. Not being at home where it's familiar."

"As much as I hate my home life, you're right…guest rooms aren't the same as my own bed. But…I don't care. I'm here, with people who actually want me here, and right now that's all that matters to me."

"Was it really that bad there?"

"Yeah…it didn't always. It used to be great. But as I grew up my siblings got everything they could ever want, and they already had it all, the model like looks, the grades, the multitudes of friends. They were talented and perfect. In many ways, I'm like Canada I guess. Like him, I'm overshadowed by my siblings. No one sees me as a person anymore. I'm just Cinderella without the happily ever after. Then I guess that would be a lie wouldn't it? I'm here, and I'm not going back."

"Wasn't there anything you liked about your home?" She inquired.

You thought about it a moment and nodded, "I used to have lots of friends when I was in junior high and the first couple of years of high school. My parents actually cared about me…but then when I moved…that's when it all changed. I don't know it's like I grew up and by the time I was 16…it kind of wavered and after that came the downfall."

"Well, I think you have a very big family now."

"Yeah…I think so too." You said with watery eyes then broke down crying and Lichtenstein hugged you and you sat there with your new friend for a while and let your soul out, emptying the tears from the past that lingered, letting it evaporate into the air and diminish. After a bit you let her go and wiped your eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to fall apart on you like this."

"It's okay. You needed to let it out." Lichtenstein said soothingly patting your back.

"Lichtenstein! _! Lunch is ready!" Switzerland called.

"Well, we shouldn't keep your brother waiting."

The younger girl nodded and you both went down and ate. Afterwards, you all went horseback riding, until sunset and ate supper.

The following afternoon, you and Switzerland went out on another horseback ride, but he ended up taking you to a quiet area and picked up a couple of guns. "Do you shoot?"

"I…um…" You looked at the gun nervously, "Those aren't real are they? We're not hunting are we?"

"No, just shooting cans, with bb guns."

You relaxed a little, "Oh, okay."

"C'mere and show me what you can do."

You nodded and took one of the guns from him, "Alright…" You tried to remember how to do it like your dad once showed you, aiming it and shot. But it was far from the mark.

Switzerland got behind you, pressing his back against yours, making stiffen a bit, as he put you into the proper position.

"Now aim."

You did, but you were so nervous, your aim shot even more off course.

"Relax, try to focus."

Your nerves began making your position shake and he kissed you cheek, which made you so surprised you shot the can off it's post.

"Bingo." He whispered with a smirk into your ear.

"Switzerland!" You scolded while blushing.

"Try it again, and focus without my help this time." He said leaning against a post.

You harrumphed with indignation, "Focus without my help this time." She mimicked, and aimed for another can. But she was nervous again, because she wanted to prove that she could do it. She closed her eyes and thought of what made her calm and happy. Russia and his beautiful eyes smiling at you, and his love for you…Greece and the peaceful hills…Canada and how he held your hand as you skated around the rink…America, standing by his side as you watched NYC at the Statue of Liberty…Germany's promise to do anything he can…Japan and the garden at early morning…the way Italy felt so at ease of enough to just sleep beside you…Hungary's outgoing talk and Austria's paternal care…England's magical voice as he reads to you, bring the stories to life…Fun with your Nordic buddies…the childish behavior of China and South Korea…talking with Lichtenstein…and Switzerland's kiss. BAM! You sent the can flying with beautiful accuracy.

"Eh, adequate. But that will never get you anywhere if you're going to have to fight someone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you really think any of us are always going to be there to protect you if you're out and someone tries to hurt you? Do you really want to have to depend on others to help you out?"

You clenched your fists, because he was right, and you didn't want him to be. But still, no of the others had been this way to you. Why did he kiss you if he was just going to be such a jerk!? You dropped the gun and marched over to him, "What's your problem!?" You snapped.

"Nothing, just giving you a taste of reality."

"I haven't done anything to you, and you're just-," You tried to throw a punch, and he held your wrist up and kissed you on the lips.

"You're cute when you're angry. Now, shall we see you do that again?" He nodded at the cans and the gun, "Oh and please don't drop my guns, I like them to be in the shape I had them in."

"You're arrogant."

"And you were thinking about me kissing you when you shot perfectly."

"Why did you do that?"

"You needed initiative. You'll thank me one day."

"Doubtful."

For the next few days, when you weren't hanging out with Lichtenstein, you were practicing with the gun. Then on the last day, he took you out on a walk.

"So where are we going today?" You asked no really caring, you didn't particularly like him too much. Even though he used to be one of your favorites, and it bothered you that he only kissed you to make you focus. It made you feel used, and maybe even a little cheap.

"Just walking."

"You don't just walk with me." You said hesitantly.

"Really? That's just sad isn't it." He said continuing.

"Why are you so-, you know what? Doesn't even matter, I'm going back."

"Okay, wait." He said and grabbed your wrist.

You turned to him, "What?"

"Come here." Switzerland then showed you to a beautiful little opening with a picnic and a glistening pond, with a roaring gorgeous waterfall.

"Oh…oh my god…this is beautiful. But why-,"

He shrugged, "Figured you needed a break."

"But why is there bb guns?"

"Just in case…but they're not bb guns. Dangerous animals live around here you know."

"Oh…right." You said with a nod. You used to go on camping trips with your family and there was never a problem with animals before. It just never happened to you, so you were positive it wasn't going to happen.

The both of you bickered pleasantly for a bit, when he stopped you.

"Shh, did you hear that?" He whispered.

You rolled your eyes and gave him a 'uh huh' smirk, "So you think you can just scare me? You've got to do a lot more than that to-,"

RAWR! Came a loud bellow from a bear. You slowly turned to the bear with wide eyes. Then made slow contact with Switzerland and he gave you a look that said 'You should've listened to me'.

The bear sniffed the aroma of the food and approached. Switzerland moved back to fast, triggering the bear to look at him and slammed it's paws down and lunged to attack Switzerland. But before you could think twice, you grabbed a rock and threw it at the bear. It backed off a few feet and then began to charge again and you jumped in front of Switzerland and aimed it at the bear and shot. It wounded the bear's chest, and he scratched at you. Causing it to make three claw marks across your left arm, making you scream, before taking off.

When the bear was well out of sight, Switzerland turned to you, "_! Are you alright? Come on, we have to get you to a hospital!" He picked you up gently and hurried as fast he could to the house where from there they took care of you as best as possible.

You went in and out of focus for a while, but in the end, you were alright. When you awoke, you saw Switzerland.

"Damn good shot, wasn't I?"

"You idiot! You could've been hurt!" He snapped angrily.

"And you could've been dead." You retorted.

"You don't understand _!" He took your hand and kissed it, "I like you, very much. I like bickering with you, it's fun and…and I only do it because I didn't want to admit that I liked you. I know that you're bound to like some of the others more than me. So I tried to be a jerk so you wouldn't like me so that I would have no reason to think that you would like me in the end anyways. I just…you got under my skin like you did to all the others…I'm supposing…If you had gotten hurt…I would never have been able to forgive myself."

"Switzerland…?"

"What?"

"Did you really kiss me to give you initiative?"

He leaned down and kissed you square on the lips, "You can decide that yourself." He said weakly and left.

The following morning, you were put in a sling and given to Scotland, "Didn't exactly keep her in one piece did yeh?"

Switzerland didn't say anything, how could he? He felt bad enough as it was.

"See you later Switz, Lichtenstein." You smiled, and gave Switzerland a fleeting glance before leaving with Scotland, whom had already placed your packs in his car.


End file.
